robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vader
Vader was a semi box shaped robot that competed in series 6-7 and Extreme 2. It had a big vertical spinning disc at the front in a similar design to 259. It was able to cause major damage with it, and resulted in it reaching the Heat Final of Series 6, losing to Wild Thing. Robot History Series 6 In the first round melee, Vader was against UFO, The Stag and 9th seeds Wild Thing 2. Vader was tentative in the opening stages, getting its weapon up to spinning speed. The Stag was grappling with Wild Thing 2, however a clever slice from Vader's weapon cut off one of The Stag's tyres, leaving it spinning around in circles. The vertical spinner also bent The Stag's front pincers. With The Stag effectively immobilised, UFO activated the pit release button, but got stuck with its front pincers until Vader knocked it free. UFO, Wild Thing and Vader spent a while locked together against the arena side wall, but it was evident that Wild Thing's blade was stuck in the armour of Vader. The seeded machine was however dragged onto the flame pit just before cease was called. The judges opted in favour of Vader and Wild Thing 2. Vader's second round battle was much less complicated, requiring one hit on Aggrobot 3 to immobilise it. Vader attacked a couple more times before the house robots took over. Vader met Wild Thing 2 in the heat final, where this time, Vader's disc got stuck in the armour of Wild Thing. Eventually, the house robots helped to free the pair, but Vader looked to have stopped moving for a little while, but got going again immediately before Wild Thing's disc got trapped in the shell of Vader, in the exact fashion as it did in the first round. The seeds used this to its advantage this time, though, puhing Vader into Shunt's CPZ. A powerful axe blow stopped the spinning weapon of Vader in an instant, but the stoppage was temporary. Shunt's scoop lifted up Vader, but didn't manage to flip it. A retreating Vader pushed the pit release button, but failed to get its foe down. The judges put Wild Thing 2 in the series semi finals. Extreme 2 Vader took part in the Challenge Belt competition, hoping to challenge current holders Tornado. Terrorhurtz rapidly began reigning axe blows on Vader but was saved from taking much damage by Iron Awe 2, who flipped Terrorhurtz on its side before it came down. Iron Awe 2 was squeezed between the vertical spinners of Vader and Barberous 2, and got flipped over, but self righted speedily. Vader was then hacked by the axes of Terrorhurtz and Shunt and this appeared to be too much for the pyramid shaped machine. After Refbot counted Vader out of the competition, Matilda's flywheel flung Vader out of the arena. Series 7 The first battle of the Seventh Wars saw Vader battle with veterans Tiberius 3 and newcomers Shell Shock and M2. M2 started aggressively, getting underneath Vader, but not flipping it over. Vader's spinning disc caused a shards to fly off Shell Shock, and M2 flipped Shell Shock onto its side. Tiberius 3 stayed well clear as M2 lined up and flipped out of the arena Shell Shock, closely followed by Vader. Results |} Series Record *Series 1-5: Did not enter *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena